


Games

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [9]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Malcolm/Jamie + Games + Smut”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jamie MacDonald, Malcolm Tucker; Malcolm/Jamie  
>  **Genre** Slash/Smut/Weather  
>  **Rating** NC-17  
>  **Word Count** 2,516  
>  **Disclaimer** The Thick of It c. BBC, Iannucci  
>  **Summary** prompt: “Malcolm/Jamie + Games + Smut”  
>  **Warning(s)** safe sex, tickling with an object, restraints, vaguely pwp, potential spoilers through all series and specials for _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3. I have no seen any leaked material. Okay, so the original prompt was smut, but I needed a way to integrate smut into a larger context because I can’t pwp smut to save my life unless it’s an RP. So that’s where the above prompt came from for those unaware since this has all gone down in my ask box. Let’s just say that games was a brilliant secondary prompt to bring to this.

**_Games_ **

It was normal winter weather and then it was not. A freak low-pressure system developed off the coast and overnight the snow began to fall and winds began to howl. The temperature grew Arctic and they were completely snowed in by morning with no power and the blizzard still raging outside.

Jamie was staying with Malcolm after a pipe burst where he lived. As Jamie watched the snow pile into drifts outside the window, he wondered if he would make it back to his own home before New Year’s. His train to Scotland to see his family for Christmas was cancelled just before the mobile networks went down. 

Malcolm had a lantern for camping. It was on one of the small tables in the sitting room. They were wrapped in blankets on the floor with cards spread out between them. There was a half-played Monopoly game on the table near the kitchen. There were discarded books here and there waiting to be picked up again when there was more light from the outside world. The sun was setting and everything was growing dark. 

Jamie squinted at his cards. Unlike Malcolm, who embraced reading glasses decades ago, Jamie was still fighting it. He was not sure if he had a seven or an eight. It looked like a seven, but it was very fuzzy in the dim light. He heard the wind howl and he felt the sharp gust cut through the house. Jamie shivered. “I fold.” He set the cards down and rolled onto his side. 

Malcolm took the cards and put them all together before rising up just enough to put them on a small table. He checked the oil levels in the lamp. It would be fine for another few hours even the rate the oil had depleted since he lit the lamp. ”You were going to win,” Malcolm said. “I had fuck all.” He removed his reading glasses and set them where they would not get stepped on, sat on, or heated. 

Jamie sighed. He rolled onto his back, his head facing Malcolm’s direction and stretched his body, his spine cracking and his muscles trembling with the tension. “Reminds me of the time it rained,” Jamie said. “Trapped in that house that smelled like wet dogs.” 

Malcolm watched Jamie stretch. “You never called me,” he said. He could remember that night well enough. Various containers strewn about Jamie’s room to catch leaks. The inevitable freak out in the morning when Jamie’s housemates discovered the ground floor flooded overnight. He could also remember the in-between full of curious mouths and exploring hands. 

"You put your number on my desk," Jamie said. "It ended up a smeared inky pulp that not even a termite would eat." Jamie ran his hand through his hair. "I went to those clubs you used to frequent, but you’d fucked off." 

Malcolm sighed. It had been the mid-80’s when Jamie was still in seminary and Malcolm wrote for the music columns in the newspaper. After their rain-soaked tryst, Malcolm moved to the political columns and never saw Jamie again until Malcolm was brought on to help the prime minister secure his first election. Malcolm moved so his palms were on the floor. He leaned over Jamie so he could see his face better. Both of them were in-between relationships now and had been for a while. “What should I do about it?” Malcolm asked. 

Jamie looked up at him. He knew that look, though it was years since it was directed at Jamie. Jamie eyed him. “What can you do about it?” he asked. 

Malcolm slid the tips of his fingers along Jamie’s neck, down along his collarbone, and into the collar of Jamie’s shirt. He undid the next few buttons so that he could spread his fingers and slide his palm down Jamie’s chest. Jamie shivered from the rough skin on Malcolm’s palm to the cold air against his skin. 

Malcolm shivered. The air was cold without blankets. He pinched one of Jamie’s nipples, eliciting a groan, and then pulled his hand out of Jamie’s shirt. “It’s warmer upstairs.” Everything they could need was upstairs as well. Malcolm stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He grabbed the lantern. 

Jamie wrapped the blanket with him around his body and followed Malcolm up the stairs. The stairs were very cold. The wind whistled through the tiniest gaps in the front door. The upstairs was not really that much warmer. The house was old enough that there were drafts on both levels. Jamie continued to follow Malcolm into the room. Jamie hovered, waiting for Malcolm to set the lantern somewhere secure. Once Malcolm did that, Jamie pounced, knocking Malcolm to the floor, allowing the blanket draped around Jamie to cover them haphazardly. Jamie moved to secure Malcolm’s wrists in his hands. Malcolm realized what Jamie was doing and hooked their legs together, trying to force them to flip over. They did roll, Jamie trying to keep the higher position. 

Malcolm grasped Jamie’s wrists firmly, pinning him to the floor. Jamie’s back arched. The blanket underneath was bunched up awkwardly now. Malcolm leaned down and mouthed at Jamie’s neck, picking the more sensitive side. “Tell me what you want,” he said. His thumbs rubbed Jamie’s wrists. 

Several images flew through Jamie’s mind. He wanted to see Malcolm writhe. He wanted to touch greedy handfuls of skin. Jamie wanted Malcolm to bite him, to mark him, and leave his own marks in turn. Jamie was tempted to say they should tie their ankles together, but if they screwed that up, they were stuck at Malcolm’s house with fucked up ankles for the rest of the storm. Jamie’s foot slid up Malcolm’s calf, Jamie’s toes touching as much skin as the leg of Malcolm’s trousers would allow. He could feel Malcolm working Jamie’s shirt open before Malcolm’s fingertips skimmed along Jamie’s stomach, causing Jamie’s stomach to suck in on reflex. “Surprise me,” Jamie murmured.

Malcolm moved away. He went to a dresser and rummaged through the top drawer. He tossed the lube and the condoms onto the bed. It was followed by a scarf and handcuffs. “Some of this we don’t have to use,” Malcolm said, referencing the latter objects. He felt around the drawer, picking various objects up and then putting them back. He did not want to get too messy with no access to proper lighting and hot water for cleaning. Anything electronic or with a higher level of risk remained in the drawer. They could use those things another time, if there was another time.

Jamie sat up and then stood up. He stretched and watched Malcolm. “You would have a magical mystery fuck box,” Jamie said. He picked up the scarf and let the material slide through his fingers. It was very soft and breathable. He set it aside and picked up the handcuffs. The cuffs had a catch and release mechanism so whoever was cuffed could easily get free if necessary. He felt the weight of the metal in his hand. The condoms were the right size. The lube was basic and unscented, a brand Jamie knew he was not allergic to due to perfumes. “One of us should be cuffed, and the other blindfolded,” Jamie said.

Malcolm shut the drawer. He surveyed Jamie, the bed, and the floor. The scenario began to form in his mind. Their clothes were in the way. Jamie grabbed onto Malcolm’s fleece and pulled it over Malcolm’s head. Once free, Malcolm unfastened Jamie’s belt and trousers, watching Jamie wiggle and step out of them. Layer by layer, clothes piled onto the floor until they stood naked against the chilly air and dim light. Malcolm was angular. Jamie reached out and ran his finger down along Malcolm’s ribs. Malcolm was not thin enough that Jamie could see his ribs, but thin enough Jamie definitely could feel them. Malcolm grasped Jamie’s hips, which were fleshy and welcome to greedy hands.

Jamie shivered more from the cold than when Malcolm squeezed his ass. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Wear the blindfold,” Malcolm said. “I’ll let you cuff me to the bed.”

There was some setup. They pulled the covers back and Malcolm laid down on the bed. Jamie leaned over him and cuffed Malcolm’s wrists so the chain of the cuffs wrapped once around the centre-most of the decorative wooden poles along Malcolm’s bed frame. Jamie could feel small nicks in the wood that indicated this was not the first time the cuffs wrapped around it. Jamie ran his hand down Malcolm’s arm and felt along Malcolm’s shoulder. “Is that going to work?” he asked.

Malcolm made sure he could touch the release just in case. He wiggled a little and settled against the bed. “Yeah.”

Jamie set the scarf on Malcolm’s stomach. He pulled the blankets up around them so that he could use them as a shield against the cold. He stashed the condoms and the lube under a nearby pillow so he could find them blindly later. Jamie then pulled the scarf deliberately slow against Malcolm’s stomach before picking it up and wrapping it around his own head. Jamie checked to make sure he could not see. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Jamie rested his hand on Malcolm’s thigh. He ran his hand up Malcolm’s thigh to his him and along his stomach. He flicked one of Malcolm’s nipples and let his hand move to Malcolm’s shoulder. Jamie leaned down and kissed Malcolm’s chin. He course corrected and found Malcolm’s mouth. Malcolm kissed back, sucking Jamie’s lip into his mouth, biting down on it with his teeth. Jamie’s hands roamed across Malcolm’s body. He broke the kiss to suck at Malcolm’s neck, his nails digging into Malcolm’s flesh and almost drawing blood. He bit Malcolm where his neck met his shoulder and sucked on the bite. Jamie nipped indiscriminately. He sucked on Malcolm’s pulse point and felt Malcolm’s moan rumble underneath his mouth.

Jamie’s hands and mouth moved steadily lower. His fingers pinched and caressed Malcolm’s skin. He took one of Malcolm’s nipples between his teeth and tugged on it. He felt Malcolm’s body shudder and heard Malcolm growing increasingly louder.

Malcolm squirmed. He tugged on the handcuffs, though made no move to touch the release. He hissed when Jamie licked along the right side of his abdomen. Malcolm’s hands and arms were cold. When Jamie moved farther down his body, the cold spread now that Jamie and the blankets were no long blocking the drafts. Malcolm shivered from cold and pleasure. His fingers tightened into fists.

“I could make you beg,” Jamie said. He felt his nose bump into Malcolm’s erection.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare,” Malcolm groaned.

Jamie reached out with his tongue, blindly feeling the air for Malcolm’s flesh. When he found it, he let the edge of his tongue run along the base before moving it away. “I could dare.” His hands grasped Malcolm’s hips when Malcolm’s hips moved upwards involuntarily.

“I will pin you down to this bed and show you begging,” Malcolm said. He shivered from cold and then shivered again from pleasure when Jamie began to slowly, gently, teasingly stroke him.

“You’re going to fucking beg,” Jamie said. He ghosted his finger along Malcolm’s tip. He knew it was almost time for the condom. “Beg and I’ll fuck you with my mouth.”

Malcolm’s fingers flexed. He shuddered. He waited until he felt Jamie unroll the condom along his length before he released the cuffs and tackled Jamie back against the bed, careful not to smack Jamie’s head against the footboard. Jamie shouted when Malcolm pounced. He had no means to anticipate it, though he had expected it to occur. Jamie’s nails dug into Malcolm’s back and left fresh red marks against Malcolm’s pale flesh. Malcolm hissed in pain and began to mark Jamie up.

Jamie’s hands moved down along Malcolm’s hips and thighs. He was still blindfolded. He fumbled steadily closer and then began to stroke Malcolm, his touches less teasing, more coaxing. He used both hands, switching up his touches, feeling along every bit of skin he could.

Malcolm bit Jamie’s neck. He moved into Jamie’s hands. When Malcolm came, he bowed his head and grasped Jamie’s shoulders tight enough to leave marks with his nails. Malcolm took a moment to catch his breath. He found a condom for later. He pulled the blankets up over both of them so only their feet remained uncovered. He pulled the scarf from Jamie’s eyes.

It was dark under the blankets, but Jamie had a sense of where Malcolm was. Malcolm grasped the scarf in both of his hands. He slid it against Jamie’s stomach and worked it up Jamie’s chest. Jamie squirmed.

“It fucking tickles,” Jamie hissed. His back arched when the sliding became slower, gentler. “Fucking bastard…” he groaned.

“I told you I was going to make you beg if you tried to force me to,” Malcolm said. He pulled the scarf along Jamie’s length carefully. He eased the fabric upwards until it slid off the end.

Jamie moaned. His hips moved upwards involuntarily. Malcolm leaned down and marked Jamie, his mouth unrelenting, demanding. Malcolm’s rough hands pinched, grasped, and slid along Jamie’s body. He discarded the scarf and teased Jamie, fingers inching closer to Jamie’s length, touching everything except it.

Jamie shivered. He felt Malcolm’s mouth hot against his abdomen. “You’re going to fucking make me beg, aren’t you?”

“I could stop,” Malcolm said, His mouth and hands slipping away from Jamie’s body.

Jamie’s nails slid along Malcolm’s arms when Malcolm pulled back. He took a deep breath. “Fuck me. I don’t care how you fuck me.”

Malcolm slid his hand flat against Jamie’s stomach moving upwards towards his chest. “You forgot a crucial word,” he said, feeling Jamie’s body arch into the touch.

Jamie’s hands tightened into fists. If there was a next time, there would be revenge. “Please. Fuck. Me,” he hissed.

Malcolm’s fingers rubbed Jamie’s testicles and then slid up Jamie’s length. He stroked Jamie and hunted around for the condom he set aside earlier.

Jamie felt the condom slide along his flesh. Once it was on, he felt Malcolm’s tongue slide along what skin was still exposed. Jamie shivered. Malcolm’s fingers rubbed at Jamie’s skin. His mouth sucked at what flesh he could. Malcolm began to stroke and coax Jamie with his hand and sucked on Jamie’s inner thigh.

Jamie closed his eyes. After more coaxing, he came.

The condoms were tied off and discarded in a bin near the bed. Neither Malcolm or Jamie made much of a movie to get out from under the covers, though they did move so their heads were near the pillows. The wind continued to howl outside. Malcolm put out the lantern.

Malcolm settled along his side of the bed. Jamie rolled closer and wrapped an arm around Malcolm’s waist. Malcolm moved slightly closer and closed his eyes. It was still cold but under the covers was warm. They would both sleep for the rest of the night.

**The End**


End file.
